deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs Ben Tennyson
Mega Man vs Ben Tennyson is a What-If? Death Battle by DRWAAWEE. Description Mega Man vs Ben 10! It's a battle of two heroic, power copying defenders of the world, whether it was by their choice or not. With their loaded arsenal of powerful weapons and aliens, which of these classic heroes' legacy will end here? Prelude Wahala: To save da world, and to change it from villainy, there will always be a hero to rise up when time needs it da most, whether they chose so or not. Welson: And what better ability to send off zose heroes zen ze power to copy zem from zeir main enemies? Wahala: Mega Man, da supah fighting robot. Welson: And Ben Tennyson, ze baddest kid to ever save za day. Wahala: For this battle, we will be mainly focusing on their classic iterations and weaponry (unless later such applies to them). Meaning we will only focus on da original Mega Man series, and da original Omnitrix up until the end of da of da classic series. Welson: I'm Welson, and she's Wahala, and today it's our job to cover zeir feats, weapons, and abilities to compare, who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Mega Man Wahala: Da year is 20XX, da esteemed robotic scientists Dr. Light and his partner Dr. Wowee, created a set of robots, designed to make life alot easier for all da humans. Welson: Atleast zat was how it seemed with Light, because Wily had other plans. You see, jealous of Light taking all za spotlight, he had came up with a scheme. Zat scheme? World domination. Wahala: Capturing da original robot masters and rewriting their code, da robots who originally were going to help humans with da world's problems, proceeded to make them even worse. Hate to see that happen. Welson: Until Dr. Light's household assistant, Rock, stepped up to be upgraded into a super-fighting machine. His name? Mega Man. Suited up and armed with za powerful Mega Buster, he had set out to defeat Dr. Wily... and zen again, and zen again. You get za gist. Wahala: While Megah Man's a potent hand to hand fighter in his own right with various powerful kicks and punches, his main weapon is da Mega Bustah, a solar powered lemon shooter that packs one hella punch. Welson: Over za years, Mega Man has gotten various upgrades and changes to his Mega Buster. It has acquired a Charge Shot zat boosts it's power greatly, alongside various modes zat allow for faster base shots and more versatile Charge Shots zat even work with some of his other weapons. While theoretically the strongest Mega Buster Rock himself has used in the classic series is the Mega Arm from Mega Man V, Rock has always since then been shown to go back to the standard Mega Buster's commands, likely for being a far more versatile and ranged weapon than the Mega Arm itself. Wahala: Alongside this, he was later installed with da Double Gear, two potent modes that allow him to boost his Mega Buster's power or increase his speed to da point where time's slowed for a limited amount of time. If damaged enough, he can even activate them both at once at the cost of heavy strain. Welson: Ze Mega Buster is also able to be armed with either hand, or at za same time to unleash ze devastating Double Mega Buster, at za cost of putting Rock's own life at risk. Wahala: But this all hails in comparison to his main feature, da Weapons Variable System. Welson: Whenever Mega Man takes down a robotic enemy, he can copy zeir data to give him some insane abilities, granting him an ever evolving and adaptable arsenal zat can counteract almost any foreseeable problem on hand. In other medias, such as the Mega Man Cartoon Show, he could copy powers just through touch. However, this is mostly unsupported in the main games. The officially endorsed Mega Man x Street Fighter game implies that Mega Man could copy powers from living lifeforms outside of robots, but this game should not be accounted as it is still, at the end of the day, a crossover fan game. Wahala: And considering all da robots Megah Man had to destroy over da years? He's got a literal ton of them to look at. Welson: Ranging to fire weapons, such as, but not exclusive to ze barrier like Fire Storm, and close ranged Flame Sword. Some of which are even stated to able to be hotter than ze sun at 18,000o like za chargeable Atomic Fire. (Heat Man's data card from Mega Man & Bass states he can reach such temperature.) Wahala: Or in da opposite spectrum, he's also got ice weaponry like da projectile Ice Slasher or da screen covering Tundra Storm to stop opponents in track and even flash freeze streaks of flame and lava. While the same, absolute zero temperatures could theoretically stated with the same source with the Freeze Cracker as the hotter than sun statement, it is only stated that Freeze Man is kept at these temperatures, not that his attacks ARE these temperature. Still, this means Mega Man can withstand and survive being in the presence of such molecule destroying temperatures. Welson: Zere's also electrical weaponry such as ze multi-ranged Thunder Beam and area covering Thunder Bolt, boomerang like weaponry like za Rolling Cutter and ze lightning-fast Quick Boomerang. Zere's also water and wind based weapons, like za Rain Flush or Tornado Blow, which cover ze whole screen, with acidic rain, or to blow all targets away, literally. ''' Wahala: And boy, does Megah Man have ALOTTA sweet, sweet explosives. Hyper Bomb, Crash Bomber, Napalm Bomb, Flash Bomb, Pile Bomber, Chain Blast, he even has a bomb that creates a localized gravity well with da Black Hole Bomb! '''Welson: Not like zat's his only black hole based attack, with ze literally named Black Hole. However, it is unlikely either of zese are legitimate Black Holes. Za Black Hole Bomb can be blocked by concrete of all zings, and ze previous Black Hole doesn't exactly appear or work as a black hole, and is contained within a large ring, leading to the same sort of result as da Black Hole Bomb. Wahala: Alongside the explosives, Megah Man has loads of homing weapons, including ze Homing Sniper, Dive Missile, Magnet Missile, and his most devastating, Spark Chaser, which is a multi-hit laser beam of death that continues pursuit of it's target. Welson: There are various, extremely potent bladed weapons in his arsenal too. The close-ranged Slash Claw, the Wheel Cutter, the Triple Blade, and ofcourse, the Metal Blades. Wahala: Then he's also got barriers of various kinds, barriers made out of leaves, barriers made of plants, barriers made of junk, barriers made of jewels, barriers made of bubbles, and even barriers made of skulls that reflect projectiles. Welson: He can slow, or even completely stop it with Time Slow and Time Stop, create a blinding flash with Flash Stopper, distort reality to a very limited extent with the Centaur Flash, reverse gravity with Gravity Hold... Wahala: ...create a duplicate with da Copy Vision, rain meteors from above with da Astro Crush, reflect attacks with da Mirror Buster... We aren't even scratchin da surface of any of these categories, seriously, da supah fighting robot packs some SERIOUS variety.' ' Welson: We would be here all day is we chose to list every single kind of weapon, which was why we mainly listed examples of each of their more prominent or unique weapons of each categories. Don't worry, we used practically all za canon ones, even if they weren't mentioned. Wahala: But such variety comes with a drawback, as each of these weapons run on a limited energy supply. Suuuuure, in Megah Man 11, there's a post-game upgrade that nullifies this with "Megah Man's hidden potential", but it's incredibly unlikely this is a non-canonical upgrade Mega Man has used due to it's post-game status. Welson: Yet, Mega Man has also had some upgrades zat allow him to recover energy by taking damage, or by taking in unnecessary health. Wahala: But is Megah Man needs some more power, he can also call in support from Rush, who can turn into a jet, a submarine, a trampoline for extra height, and a freakin motahcycle. Wish mah dog could do all that... we'd ride into da sunset, a metric-ton of explosions trailing behind us... ahh... man, I sure wish I had a dog. Welson: ...Err... well... Rush can also provide support from above by dropping bombs onto the field, or support items to recover health and weapon energy. But his strongest function is the Rush Adapter, which allows Mega Man to fuse with Rush, and combine their powers into one. Wahala: So Megah Man can turn into a bike? Welson: No, he can't turn into a bike. Wahala: ... Welson: Nor a trampoline. Wahala: Sounds like that's a missed opportunity right there. Imagine stoppin Doctah Wowie by becoming somethin that's more than what meets da eye. Welson: ...we're talking about Mega Man here. Not ze Transformers. Back on topic, with ze Rush Adaptor, Mega Man's power increases a ton, can fly, and fire his fist like a homing missile that can grab items. Previous models also allowed standard charge shots and chargeable punches. Wahala: While in game it can't usually use other weapons, other medias imply that he could, likely meaning this is just game mechanics. Regardless, if you think about it, why wouldn't he be able to use other weapons outside of balancing purposes, anyways? Welson: Over the years, Mega Man has taken out tough foe after tough foe, stopping machines meant to be equal, if not stronger, faster, or both zan Mega Man, which is partially thanks to his great ability to determine out weaknesses and predict moves, and partially thanks to his great power. Wahala: To say Megah Man is a powerhouse is an understatement. He can act perfectly fine against da gravity of Jupiter, which is 2.4 times stronger than the gravity on earth, survive attacks hotter than the sun, and being hit by a robot master kept at absolute zero, and catch a MASSIVE tower with difficulty. Welson: He's fast enough to consistently dodge and keep up with lightning and lightning-based attacks. He has even been shown to constantly react to actual lasers (Gemini Lasers, for example), and move fast enough to gun zem down (Super Rockman Adventure) or even momentarily outrun them (Force Beams). He could resist ze pull of gravity wells, and even pilot space travel while being fired at from za Wily Star. Mega Man should not scale to Duo in any capacity, who had made the distance between Jupiter and Earth in less than a minute during his fight against the Evil Robot and their combined force blew a hole in the atmosphere of Jupiter. Mega Man himself stated that Duo held back and this is shown immediately after, when Duo easily saved Mega Man from a Wily Machine that was stronger than Rock. Even at the end of Mega Man 8, the raw Evil Energy that Duo had to fight was actively killing Mega Man, until Duo had to step in. While Rock and Duo teamed up together in Mega Man Power Battle 2, that is hardly a reason to scale them. The same could be said with Sunstar, as Mega Man required the Mega Arm to even stand a chance against weaker Staroids, and Mega Man only managed to damage Sunstar's reactor, which was what caused the explosion of the Wily Star. Sunstar was likely not striking in the fight with such power due to this, and as it was various explosions that took out the Wily Star, it was likely also partially due to a chain reaction it caused such destruction. Wahala: Megah Man's power is no joke, seriously. His Double Mega Buster was capable of overheating to the point of exploding da supercomputer Ra Moon. This explosion blew up da entire temple they were in, and left a gigantic creator! Welson: By finding the radius through scaling Rock's height, and applying it to ze temple, ZEN applying it to ze nearby rock formation, a explosion of zis size could very roughly be equivalent to destroying a various city blocks, or even a town! Wahala: And Megah Man survived being at practically the epicenter of this explosion, all while overheating! Not to mention Rah Moon's power allowed it to eclipse da entirety of da Northern Triangle of Central American with clouds while it was rising it's temple. This includes da countries of Guatemala, Honduras, and El Salvador, and Megah Man's Double Mega Buster must be superior to Rah Moon, considering that was capable of overheating it! Welson: To eclipse just zose required the clouds to cover an area of 93,599 miles, and zat is just including zose! To do such a feat requires almost a Gigaton of energy, more zan enough to bust a mountain! Wahala: Even with all this power, Megah Man isn't perfect. For one, despite being a robot, he can still be worn out like a human... which is a really, really dumb weakness. Welson: Rock also has a history of being damaged more by electrical based moves, and even if he can mildly resist such, he has been shown to be vulnerable to being taken over by other machine effecting and manipulating forces, such as Roboenza or za Evil Energy. Various outside-canonical do show Rock is able to be manipulated as such. Such as Mega Man Megamix or the Archie comics. Wahala: Don't forget his biggest weakness, sharp objects. Never let him anywhere CLOSE to a sharp object, and next thing ya know: Mega Man inches towards the side of the spikes as Wahala is talking, until lightly touching it, immediately exploding. Death, explosive, painful death. Welson: ...well to be fair, such spikes have been stated to be designed to specifically cut through Mega Man's armor. Besides, he has taken spike like attacks before head on from foes like Needle Man and continue fighting just fine. Wahala: Sure, but Megah Man's pacifism is another thing entirely. Sure, at times he might get a little bit unhinged at times with this, trust me I would be too if this was the seventh time this guy tried to take over the world. Welson: ...you wouldn't even try to let zere be a next time, knowing you. Regardless, this leads into the next point. Rock tends to be under ze first law of robotics, meaning zat he cannot hurt another human, yet, he has shown zat he can flat out ignore it by... not being just a robot in his words. Wahala: That or ol' Light was irresponsible when it came to that sorta programming, who knows? Welson: Despite that, Mega Man stood up against Wily time and time again whenever he threatened to disrupt the peace of the world. Wahala: Well... until he didn't. Eventually, at some point, Megah Man's time came, potentially by da hands of da evil Doctah Wowie. While there is no definitive canon answer to when Mega Man or how he perished, in the albeit non-canon archie comics (which do still mostly follow the in game events of the main series for the most part), it is HEAVILY implied that Mega Man eventually was defeated by Dr. Wily. Welson: Luckily... Dr. Light had another robot in the works to save ze future generation of his universe... but zat's another story for another day. Mega Man lands the final blow to Dr. Wily in Mega Man 2, as a victory fanfare plays out in the background. Ben Tennyson Welson: Ben Tennyson was only 10... hence the name, when he went on what he thought was going to be a boring summer vacation spent at his Uncle Ben's. Wahala: Well, until that summer vacation became da single most important moment of his life, as a alien device fell from the sky, and attached itself on Ben's wrist upon investigation. Welson: Zis watch, was known as ze Omnitrix, and it had chosen Ben as it's user. Wahala: From that day, he was no longer an ordinary kid... he's Ben 10, and from there forth needed to protect the watch and himself from alien monstrosities of the week. Welson: You see, while ze Omnitrix was initially designed to be a tool of piece as a "I'm sorry" gift after it's creator sorta created a certain weapon of mass destruction, ze Omnitrix was also viewed as a powerful resource of power and the key to rule/destroy ze world by some. Most notably Vilgax. Wahala: Luckily, it fell into da right hands, because Ben soon became accustomed to using the Omnitrix's powers to do some good, for da world or... for himself. Wouldn't blame the kid if you have an intergalactic watch that gives you the powers of other aliens. Welson: As za Omnitrix was designed to be a tool of peace, it can copy other alien DNA, allowing Ben to transform into their species. When Ben initially got ze watch, it already had 10 aliens in it's data... again, of course. ''' Wahala: Let's start with one of his personal favorites, Heatblast. Heatblast's pyrokinetic abilities allow him to create blasts of fire of the shape of his choosing, which are hot enough to evaporate entire bodies or beings of water! Hell, a younger Heatblast was capable of creating flames that were stated to be "supernova-hot". Aka, he's hella hot, literally. '''Welson: Heatblast even could manipulate his flames in such a way zat he can ride on pieces of ground like a flying skateboard, although MUCH later zis is sorta redundant after Ben learned how to fly using just ze fire in his later years. While technically we are using the original series' set of aliens, we will be mentioning certain stuff that are for the original Omnitrix or stuff Ben's aliens have performed in future time periods. Wahala: What?! Jetboards are awesome! Flying WITHOUT a jetboard is redundant, why would you want to fly normally when you can fly with style. Welson: ...err... okay. Anyways, Heatblast can absorb, and is heavily resistant to fire attacks. Hell, he's shown to be particularly resistant to cold and ice attacks thanks to his heat. Granted, by well... being on fire, water attacks can douse out the flames momentarily. Wahala: Granted, that's sorta pointless because he can reignite itself fairly easily. Strangely though, Heatblast gets ice abilities while under the influence of a cold? Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:SSB Vs CNPTE Themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:DRWAAWEE